Intracellular receptors (IR's) are a class of structurally related proteins involved in the regulation of gene expression. The steroid hormone receptors are a subset of this superfamily whose natural ligands are typically comprised of endogenous steroids such as estradiol, progesterone, and cortisol. Man-made ligands to these receptors play an important role in human health and, of these receptors, the glucocorticoid receptor has an essential role in regulating human physiology and immune response. Steroids that interact with the glucocorticoid receptor have been shown to be potent anti-inflammatory agents. The present invention is directed to a novel class of compounds that are selective glucocorticoid receptor modulators that have potent anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive activity and possess advantages over steroidal glucocorticoid ligands with respect to side effects, efficacy, toxicity and/or metabolism.